Merah ditambah Biru Hasilnnya Ungu 'kan?
by Devious-Red
Summary: Merah ditambah Biru Hasilnnya Ungu 'kan?/hasil dari percakapan absurd dengan NaRin RinRin-san/Mind to R 'n R?


Hai Minna ^^

Maaf malem-malem gini Val publis penpik humor gagal yang sangat tidak bermutu. Ini penpik lahir dari percakapan absurd Val dengan NaRin RinRin-san di PM. Kalau punya author sebelah tentang Aoki, Val buat yang versi Akakuro. Tapi sumpe, yang ini produk gagal T_T maklum, Val ga bakat bikit humor.

**Merah ditambah Biru Hasilnya Ungu 'kan?**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Pairing: Akakuro chibi Murasakibara  
**

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat, OOC, humor gagal, pendek pula.**

**Masih belum terlambat unutk menekan tombol back kok~**

**.**

Musim panas. Merupakan waktu bersantai bagi mereka para pelajar. Bagamana tidak? Hampir satu bulan kau habiskan waktumu dirumah. Bahkan kau dapat berpetualang ke dunia antah barantah dan bertemu dengan para _digimon_ untuk menghabiskannya-oke abaikan yang ini. Sungguh, kalaupun ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus kau selesaikan, kau bisa menyalin milik temanmu yang kutu buku. _Easy_ bukan?

Oke, tinggalkan masalah itu, mari kita tengok ke sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Jepang klasik di daerah Kyoto. Nampak seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan berambut merah darah tengah menyantap _snack_ siangnya bersama sang putra semata wayanggatotkacajendela.

"Hm, Atsushi," panggil pemuda yang kita sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou itu kepada sang anak tersayang.

"Iya, _Tou-chin_?" jawab sang anak masih dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Sudah berapa potong _cake_ yang kau makan?" tanya Akashi heran melihat anaknya kembali mengambil potongan _cake_ di atas meja.

"Kalau sama yang ini menjadi enam potong, _Tou-chin_," jawab sang anak dengan santainya.

Mendengar jawaban polos sang putra, Akashi memijit batang hidungnya karena pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Tetsuya." Kall ini pemilik perusahaan industri terbesar di Jepang itu memanggil sang istri (?).

"Iya, Sei-_kun_," jawab sang istri sambil berjalan mendekati suaminya. Kemudian ia duduk manis di sebelah sang suami.

"Apa kau berselingkuh dengan Taiga?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

Sang istri hanya menantapnya dengan wajah yang datar, "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Sei-_kun_?"

"Banya faktor yang membuatku meragukan Atsushi adalah anakku. Pertama, lihat tinggi badannya. Dia baru berusia sepuluh tahun tapi semua orang menduga dia sudah berusia lima belas tahun. Sedangkan kita dulu, saat seusianya malah disangka berusia lima tahun," cerocos Akashi dengan sedikit bumbu curhat.

"Apa kau lupa Sei-_kun_? Kau yang mencekokiku dengan berember-ember susu dan berpuluh-puluh pil kalsium waktu hamil, karena kau bilang kau ingin memperbaiki keturunan kita," balas Tetsuya dengan muka suram. Membayangkan betapa sengsaranya hidupnya dulu.

Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai membantah lagi, "yang kedua, lihat napsu makannya. Kau saja sudah sekali untuk menghabiskan setengah centong nasi, sedangkan aku selalu mejaga pola makanku. Karena aku tidak mau perutku menjadi buncit dan tidak _kece_ lagi. Dan satunya-satunya orang yang kukenal yang memiliki napsu makan seperti itu hanya Kagami Taiga!"

Tetsuya hanya menghela napas mendengar pernyataan _absurd_ suaminya itu. "Apa salahnya anak kita makan banyak, Sei-_kun_? Bukannya ini jauh lebih baik daripada anak kita tidak mau makan, iya kan? Atau kau takut beras dirumah kita cepat habis?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatap suaminya dengan galak.

"Lagipula kalau aku berselingkuh dengan Kagami-_kun_, ia berada di Amerika. Kalau aku ke sana, itu akan memakan biaya mahal, dan kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Lagipula, kalau benar begitu, warna rambut Atsushi tidak akan ungu unyu-unyu seperti ini, mengingat warna merah yang Kagami milik itu gelep, ga kece kayak punya kamu," jelas Tetsuya panjang lebar. Akashi hanya bisa cengo mendengar penjelas yang keluar dari mulut istrinya yang tanpa jeda itu. Persis seperti kereta yang selalu lewat di deket rumah author jam tujuh pagi-plakabaikan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya juga, kita bisa tes DNA," tambah Tetsuya sebelum pergi dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku rasa aku hanya curiga tanpa beralasan," balas Akashi sambil menghela napas panjang.

"_Ne, Tou-chin_, boleh tidak aku minta _cake_-mu?" tanya Atsushi pelan.

"Kenapa minta punya, _Tou-san_? Bukanya _cake_-nya masih..." kalimat Akashi terputus saat melihat tatakan yang berisi penuh dengan cake itu kini sudah kosong.

"Tetsuya, aku rasa kita memang harus tes DNA."

.

Kyaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk!

Sumpeh ini absurd banget. Maaf, saya tidak jago bikin humor T_T huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Maaf karena saya sudah buat penpik ga jelas begini, maaf m(_ _)m

Semoga masih menghibur para reader sekalian ya... *buruburukabur*


End file.
